Forever and Always
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: Its Aaron and Roberts first Christmas as a couple and Aaron is determined to make it one to be remembered. One shot christmas Robron fanfic Happy Christmas xxx


Christmas was fast approaching in the dales and Aaron was happy. It was his first christmas with Robert as a couple and the fact that they would soon be married lifted his spirits. He welcomed the festive season with open arms after the year he had, what with the revelation that Gordon Livesy, his father had raped him as a child and the subsequent trial and suicide in jail, Aaron knew he wouldn't have made it without Robert and now they were getting married, Aaron couldnt be happier.

Aaron and Liv were putting up the christmas tree in the woolpack under the watchful of Diane who was watching to see if Liv tried to cause trouble or sneak of to see Gabby.  
"I don't see why i have to stay here" Liv complained as she managed to get herself wrapped up in the tinsel and Aaron laughed as she tried to break herself from the tinsel.  
"We know what your like, youll try and snatch something when our back is turned." Aaron remarked and Liv rolled her eyes and went into the bar. Aaron grinned to himself and carried on decorating.  
Just then Robert came in and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist.  
"Mmm hello gorgeous." Robert whispered and Aaron turned round and kissed him. Robery smiled lovingly and started helping.  
"We need to keep an eye on Liv. Make sure she doesnt cause any trouble." Aaron said as he pinned tinsel to the walls. Robert nodded,  
"So what you getting me for christmas?" Robert asked cheekily. Aaron tapped the side of his nose,  
"Youll find out on christmas day lover boy." He mumbled and Robert grinned. Then wrapping his arms around Aarons waist, he kissed him passionately and took his hand leading him to the bedroom...

Later that night, Robert and Aaron were finishing off the decorations while Chas had a drink with Moira downstairs. Liv was with Gabby and Aaron wasn't happy about it but Robert insisted that they would be fine.

"Alright lads?" Diane called out as she carried the christmas cake into the kitchen. They both nodded just as Liv came in,  
"Aww let us have a slice Diane." She moaned as the smell of the cake overpowered the room. Diane shook her head,  
"No you'll have to wait to christmas day and not before!" Diane said firmly as she covered it with a lid. Liv rolled her eyes and sat at the table looking at Aaron,  
"Need any help Aaron?" She asked and Robert passed her a wad of tinsel,  
"Stick it around the fire place." He said with a grin and Liv smiling did as she was told for once.

23rd December arrived and Liv was forever trying to get a sneak peak of what she had for christmas even though she believed that she was too old for that now. Aaron was getting excited about Christmas for the first time in a long time and the woolpack looked like santas grotto.

On Christmas Eve, Aaron, having had a quick drink with Adam, Victoria and Moira, went back upstairs to finish wrapping the presents. He grinned to himself as he wrapped up Livs present and then Paddy's present. Just then, Diane came in carrying the christmas cake followed by Robert who was wearing his new christmas jumper.  
"Looking very festive." Aaron remarked and Robert winked at him before sitting beside him.  
"Its gonna be perfect Aaron. Me and You. The beginning of our new life together. It will be perfect." Robert whispered as the fire burned brightly.  
"Yes it will be. I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Ill love you for the rest of my life." Aaron said and they kissed lovingly and passionately as they lsy in front of the fire not even caring if anyone walked in at that moment...

Christmas morning was full of excitement and there was laughter and a few tears. Liv grinned as she opened her present and she hugged Aaron and Robert. Chas loved her pandora bracelet and Diane loved her new blender.  
"And wheres my present, loverboy?" Robert asked, Aaron winked at him.  
"Youll have to wait and see." Aaron said with a cheesy grin.

The woolpack was packed and this was how Aaron liked it. It meant no one would try to interupt himself and Robert. As the drinks started flowing, Aaron went back upstairs and called Robert down, leading him outside.

"Where we going?" Robert asked, confused and Aaron led him by the hand towards the forest.  
"Youll see in a moment." Aaron said, walking further up the path.

Finally they came to the clearing and Roberts eyes widened.

The area was covered in fairy lights and it made the place look magical and romantic.

"Took me ages to do it, Mum and Liv helped." Aaron said proudly. Robert smiled happily and pulled Aaron towards him. Then Aaron pulled a small package out of his back pocket and gave it to Robert  
who opened it.

It was a small box and when Robert opened it, he smiled when he saw a gold ring. On it was engraved,

"Always and forever in my heart."

"Oh Aaron." Robert gushed as Aaron put the ring on him and kissed him,

"I love you Robert Sugden." Aaron said and Robert replied,

"I love you too Aaron soon to be Sugden."

Aaron scoffed,

"Whats wrong with you being Robert Dingle?" He remarked and Robert said with a laugh,

"Have you seen how many Dingles there are? We need more Sugdens."  
The two men laughed as they held hands and went back home to begin the rest of their lives together.

Forever and Always.

Hope You all have an amazing christmas guys and a happy new year xxxx


End file.
